


Unbelievable!

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Like the shortest ever, Swearing?, Ultra short fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU DID WHAT?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request: 43 "YOU DID WHAT?!" with Undyne x reader friendship pls? maybe with alphyne too if you can make it fit.

> _Header by Timewasrunningout_

 

* * *

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” you scream at Undyne, throwing your hands into the air. Undyne flinch and any other day you would have snickered and felt proud of being able to get _Undyne_ of all people to flinch but not today.

“I know!” she exclaims, “I’m the biggest idiot! I freaked out!”

“Oh no, you didn’t freak out” you say, holding a finger up in front of her face, “You acted like a goddamn coward. Jeez Undyne, why did you _hit_ her?”

“I don’t know!” she yells before collapsing onto the bed next to you, clearly defeated. “I screwed up okay? But she was just so pretty and cute and she was gonna kiss me and I freaked out because what if I fucked that up? You can’t go back from fucking up the first kiss!”

“So slamming your fist into her shoulder was the best solution you could come up with?” you say in a deadpanned tone. Undyne right out whines at that. You’re so going to tease her about that later.

“Help me y/n! Tell me how to fix it!” She sits up and grabs your arms in a death grip, shaking you. “I can’t lose Alphys now! I just finally got her to go out with me!”

You force her to let go of you and pat her head affectionately. “It’s okay, I got a plan” you say, feeling a smirk grow on your face when Undyne’s face lights up with hope.

“Yes! You’re the best friend ever!” she declares.

“I know I know. Now pay attention. This is what you’re gonna do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
